The present disclosure relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a program for evaluating similarity between a plurality of users, and to an information storage medium storing the program.
In a service adapted to provide a plurality of pieces of content to a plurality of users, for example, there is a case in which similar users are found who assumably have a similar preference to those of a user of interest so as to recommend content used by these similar users. Thus, by evaluating similarity between users on the basis of a determination criterion of some kind, it is possible to use the evaluation result for a variety of applications including recommending content and analyzing users' behaviors. Determining users who purchased similar pieces of content to be similar (so called collaborative filtering) is, for example, a method of evaluating similarity between users.